wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wieści z nikąd/26
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXVI. Uporni. Zanim rozstaliśmy się, z temi dziewczętami, ujrzeliśmy dwóch tęgich młodzieńców i kobietę, odbijających od brzegu w Berkshire, a wtedy Dick przypomniał sobie drwinki dziewcząt, i zapytał je, jakim to porządkiem stało się, że nie było żadnego reprezentanta płci męskiej do przeprawienia ich przez wodę, i gdzie się podziały ich łodzie. Najmłodsza z nich odparła na to: — O, zabrali oni wielką łódź dla przywiezienia kamienia z góry. — Cóż to rozumiesz przez słowo „oni“, moje dziecko? — spytał Dick. Na to znowu odparła starsza dziewczyna ze śmiechem: — A no pójdź i zobacz. Patrz tam — wskazała na północo-zachód — czyż nie widzisz, że tam się coś buduje? — Owszem — odrzekł Dick — co mnie dziwi... o tej porze roku; czemużto nie zbierają siana razem z wami? Na to wszystkie dziewczęta roześmiały się, a nim śmiech ich ustał, łódź z Berkshire podpłynęła do brzegu i dziewczęta wsiadły w nią lekko, nieustannie jeszcze chichocząc, podczas gdy nowo przybyli powitali nas uprzejmie. Ale zanim dalej w drogę ruszyły, wysmukła dziewczyna odezwała się: — Wybaczcie nam śmiechy, drodzy sąsiedzi, aleśmy miały przyjacielską dysputę z tamtymi budowniczymi, a ponieważ nie mamy czasu opowiadać wam całej historyi, zapytajcie ich o nią sami: będą radzi poznać was — jeżeli tylko nie przeszkodzicie im w pracy. Na te słowa znowu wszystkie roześmiały się i pożegnały nas bardzo uprzejmie, gdy przewoźnicy wysadzili je na drugi brzeg, zostawiając nas stojących na brzegu obok naszej łodzi. — Chodźmy zobaczyć się z nimi — rzekła Klara — to znaczy, jeżeli ty, Walterze, nie spieszysz się zanadto do Strealtey? — O nie, — odparł Walter — na rękę mi będzie sposobność cieszenia się dłużej waszem towarzystwem. Zostawiliśmy zatem umocowaną łódź, i zaczęliśmy wchodzić na pochyły stok wzgórza; po drodze powiedziałem do Dicka nieco zmistyfikowany: — Czego one się tak śmiały? na czem polegał żart? — Domyślam się — rzekł Dick; — niektórzy tam w górze mają jakąś zajmującą ich pracę, wskutek czego nie chcą brać udziału w sianobraniu, co nic nie znaczy, ponieważ jest mnóstwo łudzi, zdolnych do tak łatwej ciężkiej pracy; tylko, ponieważ zbiór siana jest stałą uroczystością, przeto sąsiedzi uważają sobie za stosowne kpić z nich dobrodusznie. — Rozumiem — odrzekłem — bo to wygląda tak samo, jak gdyby za czasów Dickens’a młodzież tak się zajęła jakąś pracą, że nie chciałaby obchodzić świąt Bożego Narodzenia. — Właśnie tak — rzekł Dick — jeno że ci ludzie nie muszą być koniecznie młodzi. — Ale coś rozumiał przez łatwą ciężką pracę? — spytałem. Na to Dick: — Czy ja to powiedziałem? Rozumiałem przez to pracę, która wzmacnia mięśnie i sprowadza miłe znużenie, ale która nie jest wyczerpująca; nie męczy jednem słowem. Taka praca jest zawsze miła, jeżeli się jej nie przeholuje. Tylko, uważasz, dobre koszenie wymaga nieco wprawy; ja sam jestem dobrym kosiarzem. Rozmawiając tak, doszliśmy do domu, który budowano, do niewielkiego domu, stojącego na końcu pięknego ogrodu owocowego, otoczonego starym murem kamiennym. — Oh, — rzekł Dick — przypominam sobie, pyszne to miejsce pod dom: ruina dziewiętnastego wieku wznosiła się tutaj — cieszy mnie, że go przebudowują; wszystko, widzę, kamień, jakkolwiek nie było to wcale konieczne w tej części kraju; ale doprawdy, że wznoszą śliczną rzecz, tylko ja nie używałbym surowych bloków kamiennych. Walter i Klara rozmawiali już z jakimś wysokim mężczyzną, odzianym w bluzę murarza, który wyglądał na czterdziestkę, ale był bodaj starszy, i trzymał młotek i dłuto w dłoni; w szopie i na rusztowaniu było zajętych pracą sześciu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety — wszyscy w bluzy poubierani, podczas gdy bardzo ładna kobieta nie zajęta pracą, ubrana w elegancki kostyum z niebieskiego płótna, podeszła ku nam, unosząc suknię w ręce. Przywitała nas i rzekła z uśmiechem: — Przybyliście więc od rzeki dla ujrzenia Upornych; dokąd idziecie, sąsiedzi, na sianokos? — Ano prosto powyżej Oxfordu — odparł Dick — to jest nieco późna okolica. Ale jakiś stosunek łączy ciebie, nadobna sąsiadko, z uparciuchami? Odparła na to z uśmiechem: — O, ja jestem tą szczęśliwą, która nie chce pracować; jakkolwiek czasami dostaję pracę, gdyż służę jako model Philippie, jeżeli go potrzebuje; ona jest naszym naczelnym rzeźbiarzem; chodźcie odwiedzić ją. Poprowadziła nas ku drzwiom niewykończonego domu, gdzie małego wzrostu niewiasta pracowała młotkiem i dłutem na sąsiednim murze. Zdawała się być bardzo zajęta swą pracą i nie obróciła się nawet, gdyśmy podeszli; ale wyższa kobieta, robiąca wrażenie dziewczyny, pracująca w pobliżu, spoglądała z radością na Klarę i Ryszarda. Inni nie zwracali na nas wielkiej uwagi. Niebiesko ubrana dziewczyna położyła dłoń na ramieniu rzeźbiarki i rzekła: — No, Philippo, jeżeli będziesz w taki sposób pochłaniać swą pracę, to niebawem nic ci nie zostanie; i cóż się wtedy z tobą stanie? Rzeźbiarka odwróciła się pospiesznie, pokazując nam twarz kobiety lat czterdziestu (lub blisko tego), i rzekła nieco złośliwie, ale miłym głosem: — Nie mów głupstw, Katie, i nie przeszkadzaj mi, jeżeli możesz... Urwała nagle, spostrzegłszy nas, a potem przywitała uprzejmym uśmiechem, którego nam nigdzie nie brakowało. — Dzięki wam, sąsiedzi, żeście nas przyszli nawiedzić; pewna jestem, że nie weźmiecie mi za złe, jeżeli będę dalej pracować, zwłaszcza skoro powiem wam, że byłam niezdrowa i niezdolna do jakiejkolwiek roboty przez cały kwiecień i maj; świeże powietrze i słońce razem z pracą, jakoteż to, że się znowu dobrze czuję, sprawiają mi niesłychaną rozkosz; przepraszam was, ale muszę pracować dalej. Przy tych słowach zabrała się istotnie do roboty, to jest do płaskorzeźby kwiatów i figur, co jej nie przeszkadzało atoli rozmawiać pomiędzy uderzeniami młotka: — Wszyscy uważamy to miejsce za najładniejsze pod dom na znacznej przestrzeni; grunt tak długo był zajęty niewłaściwym budynkiem, że my murarze zdecydowaliśmy się spłacić los przeznaczeniu za jednym zamachem i zbudować najładniejszy dom, jaki zdołamy tu pomieścić — i tak — i tak... Przy tych słowach zatopiła się w robocie, ale wyniosły majster zszedł z góry i rzekł: — Tak, sąsiedzi, tak jest istotnie; będzie zatem cały wzniesiony z ciosów, ponieważ zamierzamy wyrzeźbić rodzaj wieńca kwiatów i postaci dookoła ścian; a różne rzeczy stawały nam na przeszkodzie — pomiędzy innemi choroba Philippy, a chociaż mogliśmy byli mieć ten wieniec i bez niej... — Czyż tak? — mruknęła Philippa z pod muru. — W każdym razie ona jest naszym najlepszym rzeźbiarzem, i nie byłoby rzeczą ładną zacząć rzeźbę bez niej. Tak więc widzicie — mówił patrząc na Dicka i na mnie — że nie mogliśmy istotnie wziąć udziału w sianokosie, — czyż nie tak, sąsiedzie? Posuwamy się w robocie tak szybko przy tej wspaniałej pogodzie, że bodaj zdołamy urwać tydzień lub dziesięć dni podczas zbioru pszenicy; i czyżbyśmy nie poszli wtedy do tej pracy? Przyjdźcie więc na pola, leżące na zachód i północ a ujrzycie dzielnych żniwiarzy! — Niech żyją przechwałki! — zawołał jakiś głos z rusztowania nad naszemi głowami — nasz kierownik uważa żniwo za mniejszy trud, niż układanie kamienia na kamieniu. Tym słowom towarzyszył ogólny śmiech, w którym wysoki kierownik wziął udział; w tejże chwili ujrzeliśmy chłopca, wynoszącego mały stolik na cień szopy z kamieniami, i tam go postawił, a potem przyniósł nieodzowną ogromną oplecioną flaszkę jakoteż wysmukłe kieliszki, poczem kierownik poprowadził nas do siedzeń na blokach kamiennych i rzekł: — Zatem, sąsiedzi, pijcie na spełnienie się moich przechwałek, albo też pomyślę, że mi nie wierzycie! Hej tam w górze! — zawołał ku rusztowaniu — nie zejdziecież w dół na szklaneczkę? Trzej robotnicy zbiegli w dół po drabinie, jak to czynią ludzie o mocnych nogach, ale reszta nie odpowiedziała na wezwanie, z wyjątkiem żartownisia, jeżeli mamy go tak nazwać, który zawołał bez odwracania się: — Wybaczcie mi, sąsiedzi, że nie schodzę — muszę pracować bez przerwy; moja praca nie polega na doglądaniu jak tego tam dozorcy; ale poszlijcie nam tu szklanki, abyśmy wypili zdrowie żniwiarzy. Philippa nie odwróciła się nawet od swej ulubionej pracy, ale druga rzeźbiarka podeszła; okazało się, że to była córka Philippy, ale mimo to była wysoką, mocno zbudowaną dziewczyną, czarnowłosą, i o śniadej jak cyganka cerze i dziwnie uroczystych manierach. Reszta zgromadziła się wokoło nas stuknąwszy się szklankami, a zajęci na rusztowaniu odwrócili się, aby wypić nasze zdrowie; mała zapracowana kobiecina, nie chciała brać żadnego udziału, tylko wzruszyła ramionami, gdy córka jej podeszła ku niej. Teraz pożegnaliśmy się i zwrócili plecy na Upornych, zeszliśmy na dół pagórka ku łodzi, a nim uszliśmy kilka kroków, usłyszeliśmy pełne dźwięki kielni zmieszanych z brzęczeniem pszczół i śpiewem słowików powyżej małej równiny w Basildon.